Final War
by Wolferrath
Summary: *Delayed*
1. The Return of Dark Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters whatsoever. Or the script from the show Legendz Tale of The Dragons. Believe me if I did, things would be TOTALLY different XD . Also, I don't even own Romaheta. I want to make this fanfic interesting so if you like it, COOKIES FOR ALL! If any suggestions for my fanfic, please PM me. I'm doing the best I can.**

**Note: since Romaheta was all of sudden discontinued (I don't know, but someone told me.), let's pretend that they were finally able to get out of Japan's game.**

**As for the OC characters that will be in this fanfic, I promise that I'll show you the characters as soon as possible.**

***UPDATE* Okay so i have it re-written thanx to my reviewer who founds some mistakes. I really appreciate 'cause grammar errors are my weaknesses XD *gives cookies***

**So until then. Enjoy Chapter 1**

**HETALIA FOREVER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Return of Dark Japan<strong>

"Dudes! I think we need a superhero to save the world!"

"Bloody hell America! You and your heroes! Can't you think of anything else besides heroes you wanker?"

"Everyone's ideas suck anyways."

"I beg to differ."

"At least my idea doesn't suck compared to England."

"What did you say you cheeseymonkey?"

"England and France are fighting again? It's becoming a world record from those two."

"-kol -kol."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Germany yelled. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DISCUSSING ON HOW TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS! NOT ABOUT HAVING HEROES SAVING THE DAY! STOP BEING OFF TOPIC! DO YOU UNDERSTAAAAAAND?"

Italy raises his hand. "I'm hungry."

"*sigh* Italy..."

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Germany," China explained. "After all, this is Japan's meeting room and he told us that he was going to start off the meeting. Not America. Speaking of Japan, where is he?"

Japan had called every G8 member for a world conference meeting at his place, but sometimes the meetings always end up in a catastrophe. But now, every member was concerned** ( wait...Russia?)** about Japan's absence.

England looked at his watch. "He called and told me that he was going to be 5 minutes late, but it's been almost 3 hours."

"That's unusual for Japan to be THAT late," Germany said.

"Ve? Japan's late?"

America groaned. "Dude, that's so not like him. Even my brother Canada was supposed to be here." **(wait Canada's involved? O.o)**

Russia walked up to China. "Call Japan China. I'm sure he'll respond to you quickly."

China picks up his cell phone from his pocket and speed-dials Japan's number. He always knew that Japan would reply to him before the first ring, but after the sixth ring, he only hear Japan's voice message.

Confused, China closed his phone. "Strange. All I hear is his voice message."

"Try calling his boss," Germany said. "Maybe he knows Japan's whereabouts."

Italy stammered. "V-V-Ve. I'm worried about Japan."

"Dude don't' worry about it Italy. I'm sure Japan will be here," But deep inside, America is also trembling in fear for his younger brother. _This is not Canada_. America thought. _Canada where are you?_

"His boss was on the phone, but he doesn't know about Japan's whereabouts either," China said hanging up his phone. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going to look for him."

Germany sighed in frustration, "I guess the meeting is cancelled for now. I'll go look for him as well."

"Hey we all will. After all, I'm the hero," America said.

All of a sudden, the lights turned off, and the doors slammed shut.

"What the hell?" Germany said. "Who turned off the lights?"

Italy screamed. "Ve! Germany! Germany! Germany! I'm scared! Please hold me!"

"What the-Italy get off me!"

"Arrrrggh! Qu'est-ce que c'est? I'm too pretty to die! I don't wanna die!" France screamed.

England punches France in annoyance. "Oh shut up you wanker!"

Russia took out his pipe."~kol ~kol ~kol ~kol."

**WARNING! TRANSFER SYSTEM HAS CAUSED AN ERROR! ACTIVATING 2ND DIMENSION WALL!**

Suddenly, a bright light flashed the conference room engulfing the G8 member in the process.

"Aiya! I'm fading!" China screamed, looking at his hands.

"Bloody hell. We all are!"

Before they disappeared, a voice, faintly heard, was spoken far away.

"There is no escape. Soon, everyone will die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: O.o omg. I can't believe that I made my very own Hetalia fanfic. I have an itching feeling that later on, that this will be a very VERY interesting fanfic. Some of the countries that I will choose might die later on, but who knows what fate would bring them.**

**sorry if it's short. I did the best I can. I'll try to make the future chapters longer that I can.**

**I'm learning a lot of new languages and French is one of them so from the fanfic**

**Qu'est-ce que c'est-What is this?**

**Read and Review... oh and...**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	2. Italy

**Chapter 2 Italy**

* * *

><p>Italy wakes up with a pounding headache. <em>Veh What happened?<em> _We were having a meeting, we were waiting for Japan, and then, the lights suddenly went out. *gasp* Where's Germany? Wait! Where am I?_

He looked at his surroundings. Instead of the conference room with the rest of the G8 members, he encounters trees with unusual colors. Flowers with weird shapes and sizes as if the forest was alive with color, but that didn't worry Italy. What worries him is that he can't hear a sound. Not like Italy has bad hearing, but the forest is dead silent.

Italy gathered up of all his courage. "I can't sit here and do nothing. I'll find Germany and the others."

Taking a deep breath, Italy started his search for Germany and the rest of the G8 members. Every direction he went, the path was still the same as if he was going around in circles. Just before he was about to give up, a certain rustling noise startled Italy.

Italy squeaked in fear. "Ve, what was that?"

The rustling noise continued along with a low growl.

"G-Germany? Is that you?"

Shaking in total fear, Italy walks up to the shaking bush. Before he took another step, the noise stopped. With a loud roar, a creature dark as night jumped out of the bush and landed on top of Italy. "GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP ME! HELP ME!" Italy screamed as loud as he could for Germany's help. But then, he realized that Germany's not here. Italy was looking for Germany. He promised himself that he can't be afraid of anything.

Italy closed his eyes, hoping that the creature would get off of him instead of deciding to eat him in the process. The creature begins to sniff at him to see if he was a friend or foe, but then the creature's expression changed from curiosity to total rage and he begins to snarl at Italy.

Italy squeezed his eyes shut, unable to express his feelings anymore. "Please get off me."

The creature glares at him and begins to bite his neck for the kill.

"GET OFF!"

Suddenly, a bright light engulfs the forest forcing the creature off of Italy like a barrier.

* * *

><p>"So, Italy awaken his true power," Dark Japan mumbled. "Soon, she'll awake from her slumber."<p>

* * *

><p>Italy opened his eyes and to his relief, the creature didn't kill him, but it was still alive and trembling with fear. Curious, Italy checked himself to see if there were any cuts or scratches, but only to find out that his clothes had changed.<p>

"Ve? What happened to my clothes?" he asked himself. "Wait. I remember wearing this outfit before-"

Then, realization hit him. They're in Japan's game again and he's wearing the outfit that he had when battling against Germany, Spain, Prussia, and Austria.

_Run._

Italy squeaked from an anonymous voice.

"Who's there? Germany?"

_I don't know who this "Germany" is, but you must run. You can't fight this creature. He's level 30 and you're level 1._

The voice was right about the creature as the information screen randomly appeared.

**MONSTER: BLACK WOLF**

**LEVEL: 30**

_Just trust me and follow my voice._

"Ve? Why should I trust you? Maybe you'll take me somewhere far dangerous."

_Look either follow my voice or get eaten?_

"Wait. Since I'm in this game, if the creature attacks me, then I won't be killed right."

_..._

"Ve?"

_I guess he didn't tell you, but Dark Japan has been changing the game before he kidnapped you guys. Once your HP is low and the creature kills you, you're gone for good. No Phoenix Down or some Angel Grail will bring you back to life. Now stop dawdling and follow my voice for the fourth time already._

Having no other choice as the creature slowly approaches, Italy started to run using his fast feet from Germany's vigorous training. He had no time to look back because the creature was already running after him just a few feet away. Italy makes a quick turn to hide deeper into the forest. The creature dumb as ever lost its sight for Italy and runs right to a thick tree.

Before Italy could relax, his foot was caught in some root and tripped, slamming his whole body on a hard cobblestone ground.

Italy winced in pain, "Oww. No matter how fast I run, I really need to work on my footing."

_Up here Italy._

Getting up from his fall, Italy encounters a statue of a girl.

_Do you see my staff on the ground? _Looking down, he sees a light blue magical staff with a blue sphere right by his foot.

_Pick it up and place it on my hand._

Picking up the staff, Italy walks to the statue. _Maybe she can help me find Germany_. Italy thought. _But what could she do? She's just a statue. Statues can't do anything but stiff and pose._ As soon he places the staff on her hand, the atmosphere started to change and everything started to shake.

"Veee! I'm scared! I'm scared!"

All of sudden, Italy hear the statue beginning to crack and explode like a lightning strike. Italy quickly covered his eyes as a bright light started to illuminate the area nearly blinding Italy.

"Italy? Hey Italy! You can open your eyes now," the voice said.

Slowly opening his eyes, Italy looks at the girl in life.

"You're not a statue."

The girl pinched her tan skin and fluffed her wings, "Really? I thought I was some statue that can't do anything but stiff and pose. Anyway, my name is Raven. I'll be your guardian throughout the game. I'll help you find your friends."

"Ve? Really?"

"Of course silly, but first we have to find an altar somewhere in these ruins."

"Why?"

" Because Dark Japan had stored one of my memories in there."

* * *

><p>Dark Japan watched as Raven and Italy started their search for the altar.<p>

Dark Japan chuckled. "Go search everywhere you like, but sooner or later, you won't need your memories for your war."


	3. Germany

**Chapter 3 Germany**

"Are you sure Raven that the altar is located in these ruins?"

Raven sighed in annoyance. "Yes Italy for the fifth time. Seriously, you keep asking me the SAME question over and over. No wonder why we haven't made any progress."

Every direction they took, the ruins looked exactly the same as if someone was playing tricks on them.

Italy walks up to Raven. "Ve, I want to ask you a question."

*sigh* _Oh great here we go_. Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes Italy. What is it?"

"What do you want to do when this is all over?"

Raven stopped. "Oh ummm. I've always wanted to get out of this game and travel around the world. It's been my dream ever since."

"Really? I can give you a tour of my country."

"You can? I've never been to your country before. What is it like?"

"My country is very beautiful with the arts and creativity in paintings and sculptures. We even make the most delicious pasta and pizza in the world."

"I've never tried pasta or pizza. What is it?"

"You've never tried them?"

"Not really."

"Then it's settled. Once we get out of this game, I'll take you to meet my homeland, show you my fratello (brother) Romano, and even meet Germany. Ve?"

Raven smiled. "That sounds fun. That's a promise."

After countless hours of walking, they meet a gray marble fountain constructed like an altar.

"Hey we found the altar. Maybe your memory is in there."

"..."

"Ve? What's wrong?"

Raven felt a cold chill running up her spine. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p><em>Uggh. What happened?<em>

"-e's -wake."

_Italy?_

"Le- -im alone dear. Let him recover."

Germany wakes up. "Wait. Who are you?"

The woman stared at him. "Oh you're awake then. My kids found you unconscious near the city's gate. They carried you and brought you here with concern telling me that he was dead. You looked weak so I only have potions to recover your strength."

"Um. Thanks," Germany replied._ I was hoping it was beer, but that'll do._

"You look confused. Do you have a question?"

_Yeah a lot._ "Where am I? Is this Japan?"

"Japan? I don't know what that is, but you're in Fervency Town. The town full of warmth."

_Then we're in Japan's game ... again._

"Strange. You remind me of Aadan."

"I'm sorry? Who's Aadan?"

"He was the protector of Fervency. His spirit was always burning like fire, he always training the other villagers with his tough routines, and when monsters come and attack the town, he gets rid of them in a flash. The town was always in peace, until 3 years ago."

"What do you mean '3 years ago'?"

"A certain noise was heard throughout the village. Many villagers thought it was just the wind, but Aadan and his soldiers realized that it was someone's cry. Suddenly, his soldiers went in berserk mode and left the village. Aadan was struggling when he was going to berserk mode as well. He told us that the person has started the Final War and he begged us to turn him into stone in order to prevent the berserk mode from happening. We had no choice but to transform him into a statue and lock him in a abandon cathedral."

"Is the statue still here?"

"I'm afraid so. We tried everything to bring him back to life, but no luck."

Suddenly, a loud shriek rang out followed by screams from the villagers.

Startled, Germany jumped out of the bed to follow the source of the sound. When Germany opened the door, streets were littered with burning houses and villagers running for their lives.

Germany stopped one of the villagers. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir, the dragon has returned and is now attacking the village again. We must evacuate."

"Sir, we must go." the woman pleaded, grabbing Germany.

"We can't let this destruction to continue. That dragon must be killed. Where's the cathedral?"

"What? Sir, are you crazy? You'll get killed!"

Without hesitation, Germany ignores the woman's plea and went off to find the building. At the corner of his eye, Germany spotted the cathedral already in flames.

_Dammit. The beast was here before._

Looking for a weapon, Germany finds a sword on the ground away from the flames. Before his hand reached for the sword, Germany felt something hit him hard from behind. Feeling the air knocked out of him due to the heat, Germany lay in a heap, dizzy due to the impact from the beast. Turning around, he encounters the dragon preparing to land as the information screen begins to appear.

**MONSTER: RED DRAGON**

**LEVEL: ERROR**

_Why is the dragon's level error?_ Germany thought. _Is this a bug that is infecting this game? Or this is probably part of Japan's game?_

The dragon spews out another molten lava flame at Germany. Germany quickly evades the dragon's flame and grabs the sword. Before he can attack, the dragon extended its claw out and pinned Germany, causing him to lose his grip on the sword. Luckily, he pulls out his shotgun and fires at the dragon, but the shot nearly caused one damage to the dragon. Looking at his wound from the shot, the dragon looks down at Germany with anger and draws in a great breath.

_Crap. Is this it?_ Germany thought. _Why now? I have to find Italy. I promised that I protect him. I promised that I'll return to him _**(*HRE anyone? :3*)**_ . I'm a nation and a nation can't die. Not now. Not yet._

_**That's the spirit Germany.**_

All of a sudden, the dragon roared in agonizing pain as it took critical damage from a certain attack.

"What are you doing Germany? Are you going to lay there all day or help me fight this dragon?"

A hand grabbed Germany's arm, lifting him up to his feet. Germany looked at the warrior that saved him from death. Gold dragon wings glimmered from the fire and the warrior is carrying the sword that Germany found.

"Thanks, but who are you?"

The warrior turned around. "I'll make a quick introduction. The name's Aadan. Thanks for finding my sword Germany."

"How do you know my-"

"Later, as soon as we kill this dragon, I'll answer all of your questions."

* * *

><p>"I've got to say Japan. You and the rest of the nations are very interesting," Dark Japan walking up to Japan.<p>

"Be quiet. Why have you kidnapped us in the first place?" Japan demanded.

"Oh? The reason is quite simple. To get rid of you nations once and for all. After I do that, I'll destroy the rest of the nations in the real world and take over the planet myself."

"There's no way you can-"

Before Japan could finish, a hand went through the iron bars, grabbing Japan's throat and tightening it to the extreme.

"Really? What can you do to stop me Japan? You're locked in this dungeon with no escape. Your so-called 'friends' doesn't know my plan yet. You would've destroyed the program and me in the process, but thanks to you, my plan will be complete and the Final War will begin."

Dark Japan released his hold, watching Japan gasp for air.

"We're nations. We'll find a way to stop your plan and escape."

"Heh. Keep dreaming Japan. Soon no one will exist."


	4. Unknown Name : America England

**Chapter 4 Unknown Name, America and England**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Raven said taking a step away from the altar.

"What do you mean? Your memory is in there right?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, but-. Forget it. It's probably the cold air outside."

Slowly and cautious, Raven walks up to the fountain, but as soon as she touched the edge of the fountain, she begin to feel as if an unknown force is pulling her to another dimension.

_Wait. Where am I? Is this my memory?_

The sky was light blue as if it brought life to every being. She even felt the softness of wind blowing through the trees. To her delight, Raven can hear countless of birds chirping in the forest as if they were all singing together in harmony. Later on, Raven was now in a forest where villagers: men, women, and even children were scattered from houses, inns, and other buildings along the cobblestone streets.

_They're happy_. Raven thought. _I haven't had that feeling for a long time._

All of a sudden, she encounters a huge gate further down from the village. The designs were carved beautifully and lively with the colors of gold and scarlet as if it was telling a story. On the center of the gate reveals a design of a wolf with amazing armor, wings, and royalty unimagined.

_-y. -i-y._

Raven squeaked in fear as if the wolf was talking to her. Before her hand touch the design of the wolf, the same unknown force again pulled her away from the gate, the village, and even the forest until she was back to the ruins, the altar, and even Italy.

"You're okay Raven?" Italy asked, worried about her condition. "Did you remember something?"

Raven looked at Italy. "I remember a place. A village. It was peaceful, people were happy, but all of a sudden, I was in front of a huge gate."

"A gate?"

"Yeah. I mean the designs were amazing especially the wolf itself, until I heard a voice."

"Yo-you heard a voice? Was the voice scary?"

"Not really. The voice sounded familiar. It sounds like someone really important to me and it was saying something else as well."

"Like what?"

"Like ... my name."

"Wait. I thought your name is Raven."

"I was thinking the same thing, but somehow my name is not Raven."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Abandoned Mansion<strong>

"Blast it America. The last thing I need to hear from you is your dumb complaints about food," England groaned in annoyance.

"Ha Ha England. By the way, where are we anyways?" America asked.

"How should I know you wanker?"

"Dude calm down. I just asked."

"*sigh*. You're right. Sorry. Anyways, we should find the others including Japan."

"All right then, I the hero will lead the way."

* * *

><p>A dark knight walks up to Dark Japan with urgent news. "My lord Japan. It's seemed that Alexander has just stirred from his slumber. He's chosen to become one of the nation's guardian. Your plan my liege?"<p>

"Capture that nation. I have plans already set up for him."

"Yes my lord **(ARRRGH BLACK BUTLER MOMENT!) .**"

* * *

><p>"I say, what's that? America come and se-"<p>

However, before he could finish, a swarm of bats **(size of a lion ... I know I'm so weird XD)** surrounded America and England.

Annoyed by their constant squeaking, England pulled out his magic book. "What the-? Who or what the bloody hell are they?"

"How should I know?" America exclaimed. "Who are you guys?"

**Monster: Canis Bat**

**Level: ERROR**

"By the order from Japan, we're here to-"

"What the hell? Why would Japan do this to us?"

"America! Duck quickly!"

Quickly, America dodged one of England's fire magic attack while it incinerated more than 5 bats. Before America could attack, a huge bat grabbed America by the waist.

"What the-? What is the meaning of this? Let me go!" America demanded, trying to loosen the bat's vice grip.

The bat creature tightened its grip. "You wouldn't let me finish so I'll say it again. By the order from Japan, we're here to CAPTURE YOU!"

* * *

><p>Dark Japan lets out an evil laughter. "Excellent. Bring him here after you kill England."<p>

"What do you want America-san for?" Japan demanded.

"You know what? I'm tired of your non-stop questions. Also, what I'm going to do to America is none of your concern," Dark Japan said while walking up to him and pulling out his dark katana. "Oh I forgot, you should really thank the person for saving the game program including me."

"Heh. I wonder who it was."

"Why Canada of course."

"..!"


	5. Haunting Memories : Other Nations Return

**Chapter 5 Haunting Memories : Other Nations returned**

"Bats retreat! I have the nation that we're looking for."

"England! Help me!" America yelled.

Turning around, England realized that the bat creatures were already ready to leave, taking America with them.

"Get your claws off of America now!" England shouted.

But before England could use his powerful magic, a bat behind him extended his claws and attacked England from behind with critical damage.

"You should-be watching your back instead of trying to retrieve America. Change of plans. Bats kill England now. I'll take this nation to Dark Japan."

"NO! ENGLAND! WAKE UP! SAVE ME!"

_Blast it! It's not fair! How much HP I have left now?_

**Name: England**

**HP: 1**

Realizing that England was not getting up after receiving massive damage from the bat, America quickly try to release the bat's vice-grip around his waist.

The bat creature tightens its grip. "Don't even think about saving him. Dark Japan has plans set up especially for you."

"Why does he want me?"

"Who knows, but Dark Japan said that you have some special power inside of you. Enough talk from you. I'm taking you to Dark Japan so stop struggling!"

Before America could respond, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, causing his vision and everything to turn black.

England watched in horror as the creature knocked out America unconscious and flies away."No America! Bring him back you monster!"

"Oh be quiet you human nation. It's time for you to die."

_No I can't._ England thought as multiple bats surrounds him for the kill. _America's been taken and I didn't do anything to protect him. Some brother I am._

"DIE HUMAN!"

Suddenly, one of the bats was brutally attacked by an unknown scythe followed by a sword and karate moves.

"Aiyah! I suggest that you leave England alone if you want to live."

"I agree. Although it's best for you maggots to suffer a painful death from me. ~kol ~kol"

"Oui. You two handle these ugly creatures. I'll go heal England."

Surprised by their sudden appearance, England watched as Russia and China dispose the remaining bat creatures.

"I found this elixir. You might need this for your health," France said, giving England the elixir.

"Thank you France."

**HP restored: 3000**

"Hey, where is America da? Wasn't he with you before?"

"Oh no. America's been kidnapped! One of those horrid creatures grabbed him and is now taking him to Dark Japan."

"Dark Japan?" China asked. "He's back? Why does he want America?"

"I don't know, but the creature that took America said something about some special power. I have to find my brother!"

"Calm down Angleterre. We'll find him."

* * *

><p>"Excellent! Nice work of brining him here." Dark Japan said.<p>

"Yes master. Always at your service, but what should we do about him Dark Japan?" the bat creature asked looking at the unconscious nation in its grip.

"Lock him in a dungeon," Dark Japan said. "I'll meet with him soon."

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised that you're awake that quick," Dark Japan said walking towards him. " You've taken a beating from my bat creatures."<p>

"Uggh. Where am I? Why did you kidnap me? What are you planning to do with me?" America demanded, slowly rubbing his sore neck.

"Relax. I'm not going to harm you - yet, but I have a favor to ask you."

"Great. What is it?"

"I want you to join my side."

"Not for a century. What makes you think I want to join your side?"

"Your brother Canada had no problem joining with me."

_What? No! That's not true!_

"Ha! For the first time I can see "fear" and "hatred" written all over you. Oh well. It looks like I have no choice but to force you."

"Impossible! How can you force me to join your side?"

"Simple. By sending you to your worst nightmare."

"Really? What could that be?"

Dark Japan chuckled and snapped his fingers. "Your memory."

In an instant, America was transported to a different place at a different time.

_What is this?_

"America is my little brother!"

_I remember that voice. England?_

"Britain always with the joke-telling. America is MY little brother."

_France too?_

"Interesting," Dark Japan said, walking up to America. "I've never knew that those two would fight for you just to be your brother."

_Yeah. It was weird, but I was happy that England was my brother. I learned so much from him._

Dark Japan snapped his fingers to another place. "Heh. Let's see what happens next."

To his horror, America was sent to another area where he's faced with England in the rain pointing his gun right to his face.

_No. Not this memory. Not this war._

"What's wrong America? You don't like this scene? It was your fault that you left England and declared your own independence."

America watched in horror as England fell to his knees crying. _No that's not true. But it was m-_

"What your "choice"? Your choice of becoming independent and not staying with England as your brother has affected everyone."

_No STOP IT! THIS IS TOO MUCH! MAKE IT STOP!_

"Even me."

Startled by a familiar voice, America turned around to see Canada standing right in front of him.

"Canada! Is that you? Are you all right?" America asked, walking up to him.

"Of course America. The brother you ALWAYS forget and left."

...!

"I've been thinking. Why would you forget about me? Why did I have to take the pain, the hatred, and the torture from other countries because of your sin? What have I done to you? Answer me!"

"No that's not true! Stop it Canada! This is not you!"

"How would you know? You'd never stop and understand how I feel. All you did was laugh and ignore me."

_Uggh! My head hurts! Make it stop! Please! _America winced in pain, clutching his head.

"How sad America. The hero abandons the people who are important to him. That's why I'm the only one that understands Canada's feelings. Now, join me and I'll make the pain and sorrow disappear."

All of a sudden, America was back in his cell. In his hypnotic trance, he watches Dark Japan extends his hand in front of him.

"Join me and I'll give you the dark power to get rid of the people who destroyed your life. Just like I did for your brother Canada".

_Power? Is that what I need? Yes._

"Power. That's what I need. I must get rid of my enemies," America said in his monotone voice.

Dark Japan walked up to America and whispered. "Then, I command you. Arise Alexander."


	6. Shattered Heart

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews (even though there were two SAME reviews O.o).**

**Oh and Hyper Waddle Dee, that would be terrifying if Russia was kidnapped.**

**Russia-What about me?**

**Me-O.o oh look is that Belarus?**

**Russia-*locks himself in a room***

***ahem* anyways, I'm so happy with all of these reviews. Yeah, I'm cruel. I let Dark Japan**

**take over America's mind, but hey at least Alexander's been introduced right?**

**... Right?**

**England-*gives me a death glare***

**Me- o.O okay maybe not.**

**Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy while I hide from Dark Japan before he kills me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Shattered Heart<strong>

"What do you mean that you're name is not 'Raven'?"

"I-. I ju-. I don't know, but I just have this itchy feeling that somehow I have a real name."

Suddenly, the altar begins to crack and shatter in pieces.

Italy nearly screamed. "Ve! What just happened?"

"Beats me. After I took my memory, the altar decided to break itself."

"I hope the ERROR didn't appear and infect us both."

Raven looked at Italy with confusion. "ERROR?"

"It's liked a glitch or virus that mysteriously appears and begins to infect the game."

"I don't think that we have them here in this game. Anyways, we should really be going. Wild creatures will notice that we're here. After we leave this forest, there's a town just ahead where we can rest."

"Really? Where?"

"Fervency Town."

* * *

><p><strong>MONSTER: RED DRAGON<strong>

**LEVEL: ERROR**

**HP: ERROR**

**\**

**NAME: GERMANY**

**LEVEL: 5**

**HP: 300/3000**

**/**

**NAME: AADAN**

**LEVEL: 20**

**HP: 10,000**

The dragon spews out another molten lava directly at Aadan.

"Seriously? That move again? Is that the best you can do?"

In awe, Germany watch as Aadan quickly in the speed of light, dodge the dragon's attack. The dragon realized in fear that Aadan was already right in front of him, with his sword ready for the kill.

"Germany, when I say shoot, do it quickly before he retaliates."

"Okay. Got it."

Startled, the dragon quickly draws in another deep breath.

"SHOOT!"

Germany quickly fires another round directly to the dragon's throat, causing it to become paralyzed. Then, Aadan lifted his sword and aimed at the dragon's heart for the kill. The red dragon roared in agonizing pain while it disappeared into thin air.

**MONSTER: RED DRAGON**

**LEVEL: ERROR**

**HP: 0**

**GERMANY GAINS 1000 EXP.**

**GERMANY GAINS A LEVEL.**

**GERMANY'S CLASS IS NOW HUNTER.**

"Nice work Germany! You've gained a level and a new class! And quick too. You must be training real hard!"

Germany chuckled after putting his new weapon back into his new outfit **(*Hetaquest. Germany's outfit. Freakin Awesome :3)**. "I guess after hard and vigorous training with Italy sure paid off."

"Italy? Who is Italy?"

"He's my- **(*people this is NOT a Yaoi fanfic!*).**"

Germany was interrupted as the whole village cheered for their new heroes.

"Sir Aadan and Sir Germany," the woman said. "You have saved the village!"

"Sir Aadan! You're back from your slumber!"

"Welcome Back!"

"You've saved us!"

"Wow I see that you have a side-kick."

Startled, Aadan turns around as if he recognized the voice. "Raven?"

"It's been a while huh?"

"Ve? Germany!"

"What th-. Italy!"

* * *

><p>"I see. You wanted this 'Italy' to awake you from your slumber?"<p>

Raven watched Germany scolding Italy with his constant nagging. _Some reunion they have._" I'm surprised. No one couldn't hear my voice since the Final War. How this 'Germany' person brought you back to life?"

"I sensed his spirit. It's funny though. His spirit is almost the same as mine for some reason."

"I see."

"You look like you're forgetting some things Raven."

"More like everything. I want to know who I am. Why I'm here? Why were we awakened by those two? What is my purpose here? Most importantly, what's my real name?"

"Wow. You asked too many questions. My memory's a little fuzzy also, but I don't forget mine."

"You're not helping."

"Ha! You're right. Sorry. If I tell you who you really are, do you want the answers now?"

"No. I'll find out on my own."

"That's the spirit Raven."

* * *

><p><strong>Deadwood Forest<strong>

"England, slow down. We can't keep up with you."

England gives Russia his "death glare"."Shut it Russia. I'm going to find America."

In constant pain, China rubs his back non-stop. "Ow. I don't think my back can handle this pressure."

"Angleterre calm down. Russia and China are exhausted after their battle from those bat creatures. We need to stop and rest."

"Now you joined their side?"

"Look I know that you're worried about your brother. You need to slow down and relax."

England tried to hold back the tears from flowing. "It's my fault that America's been captured. I couldn't do anything to save him. If I did, he would've been here with us. I'm so pathetic."

China sighed in dismay. "No you're not. We didn't know that Dark Japan has returned. So stop your crying and let's keep looking for America."

"Um-. I can help you find America."

Startled, the four nations quickly turn around to find Canada just standing there.

"What? Canada? Please, help us find my brother."

"Of course, follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Elgara's Black Nest<strong>

"Are you sure America's in there?"

"I'm positive England," Canada said, watching Russia and the others enter already. " I'll let you guys go in first. I'll follow you guys."

China runs up to them and grabbed England's arm. "England! I found America!"

"What? Are you serious?"

Standing by the entrance, Canada watches England and the rest of the members running up to their lost companion.

_Enjoy your little reunion._ Canada thought with his evil grin. _As for today, all of you will die._

* * *

><p>"America! You're safe! Thank god!"<p>

"Yup! Like I said, the hero always triumphs."

China sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're all right because England's been crying his eyes out ever since."

"Oh shut it you wanker!"

Everyone with joy, was excited to be reunited with America. Except for Russia.

France looks up to Russia. "What's wrong Russie?"

"I've been thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

Without replying back, Russia started walking towards America, grabbing his arm roughly in the process.

"Russia! What the bloody hell are you doing? Let go of America this instant."

Russia looked real carefully at their companion. "You're not America."

China looked at Russia with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed. To their horror, Russia had been shot point blank in the chest and poisoned from the bullet.

**Name: Russia**

**HP: 200**

**Status: Poisoned**

"America! Why the hell would you do that to Russia?"

America replied back with a evil grin. "Because its fun. Anyways, your so call 'America' is dead. My name is Alexander!"

"No you're not! You're America, my only brother. Surely you didn't forget about me." England said.

"Should I?"

Fused with anger, England reached in his pockets to grab a toy soldier and placed it on America's hand.

"What's this?"

"Don't you remember? I made you that toy when you were-"

But before England could finish, America places the toy gently on the ground, points his gun at the item and fires. As if his heart was shattered to pieces like glass, England stared at the remains of the toy that America used to love.

"I told you. Your precious America is dead. I, Alexander, have awakened thanks to Dark Japan. Now it's time for you four to die."

As soon as Alexander disappeared, a black dragon suddenly appeared as the information screen revealed its status.

**MONSTER: BLACK DRAGON**

**LEVEL: ERROR**

**HP: ERROR**

_Why America? Why? To your own brother? Its not fair!_

"Angleterre! Snap out of it! China, help Russia before his HP drop to zero. England and I will handle the dragon."

"Don't worry about me. I can fight da?"

"No Russia. France's right. You need to recover fast. You're running out of time."

**HP: 20**

The black dragon craned its neck high and roared. England the others covered their ears from the agonizing noise. Then, noise stopped as the dragon reared up on its hind limbs.

"Crap! Run!"

But before they could reach for the exit, the black dragon grabbed a column from behind and threw it straight at them.

* * *

><p>Feeling the sudden chills, Raven lets out a small gasp.<p>

"What's wrong Raven?"

"This feeling. I have this feeling as if someone is about to be awaken."

* * *

><p><strong>An: O.o could it be that another OC character is about to appear? Hey I let England, and the others reunite with America .. for a short time.**

**England- You wanker! You made him evil.**

**Me- It's my story, but I don't own Hetalia whatsoever. If I did, then I would've made America evil. If to make you happy, I had a dream.**

**France- Oh? Do tell.**

**Me- *ahem* I dreamed that I was visiting Spain. The end.**

**England- :/**

**France- :|**

**China- O.o**

**Russia- ...**

**Spain- :D**

**ANYWAYS, I'm sorry if the chappie suck, but I have two Spanish exams to take Friday and next monday. I promise for chapter 7 it will be awesome. I swear by Prussia's awesomness! READ AND REVIEW! FREE COOKIES!**


	7. Only ONE Hero

**Hello. And thank you so much for the reviews once again. I'm surprised that I've made 6 chapters so far. *celebrates***

**Me-what should we eat to celebrate?**

**Italy- PASTA!**

**Me- for you and crumbthief, PASTA FOR EVERYONE!**

**Belarus- you hurt brother. *brings out her knife***

**Me- O.o EEEK! Please don't hurt me. I'll have Russia recover in this chapter!**

**Belarus-...**

**Prussia- HEY! If you're going to make this chapter AWESOME, then I should be in your story. Kesesesesese~**

**Me- Maybe. I might add Spain or Romano.**

**Enjoy chapter 7 before Belarus come and murder me for hurting her brother.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Only ONE Hero<strong>

**Spain's House Madrid, Spain**

"Hey Romano! Thanks for helping me harvest these tomatoes. I didn't expect them to grow so fast. Your favorite pasta is almost done."

Looking at his phone, Romano wonders why his stupid brother** (Italy :3)** still haven't answer back after the world conference meeting at Japan. His thoughts were interrupted as Spain walked up to him, and placed his favorite pasta dish right in front of him.

"I made the pasta exactly how you want it. I hope you like it," Spain said.

But to Spain's horror, Romano puts his fork down and pushes the plate away from him.

"I'm not hungry." Romano said.

"Romano! I'm surprised. You never turn down on pasta. Is my cooking bad?"

"No. The pasta's fine."

"Then what's wrong? Is there something bothering you?"

"Italy promised that he would call me after his world meeting from Japan's place."

"He did? I'm sure that they're discussing a very important topic."

"Spain. The meeting always last for 4 hours. Not four days."

"Now come to think of it, France was supposed to call me as well. Having a meeting for four days especially from the G8 members is kind of-"

"SPAIN! My bruder was supposed to call me after the meeting. Care to explain why to the awesome Prussia?" Prussia demanded.

"Geez. You had to break into my house without knocking."

"The awesome Prussia can't be waited."

_Stubborn as ever._

"No explanation needed. Italy was supposed to call me."

"No way. Your brother dearest haven't call you yet?"

"Neither did France."

Romano got up from his chair and headed to the door. "That's it! I'm going to Japan and find out what is going at that meeting."

"Hold up Romano. I can't let you go out there and hurt yourself or worse encounter France."

"Uggh you jerk! You can't let me do anything on my own."

"Don't worry Spain. The amazing and awesome Prussia will protect brother dearest."

_That makes it even worse with Prussia_ **(Oh Spain. So over protective to your little brother)**. Spain thought. "Wait! I'll come with you. I'll contact my boss to give us flight tickets to Japan."

Quickly, Romano runs back to his dish of pasta. "I'll take this dish as my flight meal."

* * *

><p><strong>World Conference - Japan<strong>

"You sure this is the place?" Spain asked.

"Well that's what Japan's boss called and told us," Prussia said. "I still can't believe they don't serve beer from that flight."

Romano sighed in annoyance. "Prussia, you should know that they don't serve beer. Also, you're lucky that they didn't see your Gilbird since the rule clearly states 'NO PETS'."

"Hey if the awesome Gilbird's lonely without me, then I the awesome Prussia is lonely without him."

"Guys save the chat for later. We need to go inside and find out what's going."

"I think this is the room over here." Romano said, pointing at the huge door.

"Great! Then let's find bruder and everyone else!"

"Wait! We can't be too hasty."

But when Prussia opens the huge door, a bright light suddenly engulfs the trio and the whole area.

"What the hell? It's too bright!"

"Aaaah! Spain help! I'm fading!"

"Romano we all are!"

* * *

><p><strong>Deadwood Forest<strong>

"Ow. My head! What happened?" Prussia said, rubbing his head. "What the-. Where am I? Where's Spain and Romano. Wait, this is not Japan."

A sudden roar followed by a sudden loud boom interrupted Prussia. Curious to where the sound was coming from, Prussia went after the source, until he encounters a dragon and four other nations.

"France, England, China, and Russia!" Prussia exclaimed, running up to them. "What are you guys doing here and what's that dragon doing here in Japan."

"Blast it Prussia. This is not Japan. We're suddenly transported into his video game. Help us kill this beast."

"You guys okay da?"

"SACRE BLEU! Russia, you would've been killed by now from that dragon's throw and your poison status."

**Name: Russia**

**Level: 5**

**HP restored: 5000**

**Status: Poison Eliminated. Status restored**.

"Luckily, China was able to give me the antidote and elixir for my HP da?" _Also, if Belarus was here, then the results wouldn't be good at all._

"Don't worry! The awesome Prussia will kill the black beast."

But before Prussia pulled out his black sword **( I saw it from Hetaoni and the sword is freakin AWESOME)**, the black dragon lifted its clawed hand in the air and slammed Prussia flat on his back.

**Name: Prussia**

**Level: 10**

**HP: 1**

"Prussia!"

"Hurry we must save him."

"Aiyah!"

"-kol -kol."

_Crap. Not awesome at all._ The black dragon glares down at Prussia with its green neon eyes. Prussia tried everything to let the black dragon remove its hand, but he was losing his vision and he was getting dizzy due to the crushing impact on the dragon's hand. Frantically looking around, Prussia encounters an unknown weapon with sharp claws lying on the cobblestone ground beside him.

_Awesome designs on that weapon, but not still not as awesome as my sword._ Using all of his energy, Prussia grabs the weapon before the dragon could sink its fangs at him. Suddenly, a bright light engulfs around Prussia and the whole area with it.

* * *

><p>"Dammit. They're still alive." Alexander said, playing with his gun.<p>

"Seems so," Canada said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Patience dear Canada. I'll give the dragon absolute power to the max. With the help of ERROR. Tell me, why did you join Dark Japan's side?"

"Its obvious. He was the only one who understands how I feel. Not everyone else including my idiot brother America! They always treat me like I'm invisible, they always ignore me, and what makes me sick to my stomach is that they have the NERVE to call ME America! Well, its my turn to stand out instead of America. I'll show them that there can only be ONE hero in this game and America can't have it."

"Heh. You got guts. That explains why Dark Japan has accepted you in his team."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Chapter Seven is complete and Spain, Romano, and the awesome Prussia are in this story. So anyways, I was up**

**all night studying for a Spanish vocabulary test and it was so EASY! Then, she gives us an exam for Monday. O.o wat the heck?**

**Spain- I'm glad you were able to understand the test. And thank you for putting us in the story. *blows kisses***

**Me- *squeals in delight***

**Prussia- YES! I'm in this story.**

**Me- yes you are Prussia.**

**Romano- Thanks a lot. Now I'm back in Japan's game.**

**Me- suck it up Romano.**

**Belarus- *creeps up to the author with a BIG SHARP KNIFE (Gakuen Hetalia game XD )**

**Me- Eeeeek. *hides under the bed* I HEALED RUSSIA! I HEALED RUSSIA! DON'T KILL ME! *gives Belarus flowers* THEY'RE FROM RUSSIA!**

**Belarus- :D**

**Me- *phew* anyways, read and review :3 PASTA FOR EVERYONE! Wish me the best of luck as I go and study for the spanish exam Monday.**


	8. Alexander?

**Chapter 8 Alexander?**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? I can't see anything. Why is everything so dark?<em>

"-de. –ake up."

_Who's there? England?_

"-ow –ong are –u're going to s-ay like this?"

_Wait. Who's talking to me?_

"WAKE UP!"

Waking up, America open his eyes and look at the unknown area. To his horror, he watch as his memories changed from one scene to the next like a movie film: memories of his childhood, memories of his battles, memories as a nation.

"Wha- Where am I? What is this place?"

"This is where your memories and your true-self are locked by ERROR."

"ERROR? Dark Japan is still using that virus?"

"Sounds like it."

"But why would he put me in this place?"

The unknown person walks up to America and places his hand on America's chest where his heart is located. "Dark Japan knows everyone's weakness. No matter what kind of weakness you have, he'll use it as an opportunity to get any of you nations infected and on his side. You in particular are your memories. I could tell how you reacted to the souvenirs that your brother England made or how you've faced him during the Revolutionary War."

"Wait, how do you know about England and my memories?"

The unknown person chuckled. "Well after my long sleep, I was suddenly in one of your memories and Dark Japan was with you as well. I tried to stop him, but a powerful dark aura came out of japan and attacked me. "

"I have to find them. England and the others are in danger."

"You can't. Dark Japan is now in control of your real body. You're just the soul of 'America'. If you did find them, they won't see you or even speak to you. "

America's heart fell. Why did he submit to Dark Japan's power? He knew America's weakness from the start and he corrupted not only his mind, but his heart directly. He always calls himself the hero, but he couldn't even save England or Canada. _Dammit. I'm so pathetic. I can't do anything right. _

"Well, there is a way."

Startled, America looked up with hope. "There is? Please, tell me."

"I only have a few amount of power left due to Dark Japan's power, but I can will myself from this area and find your friends. But, there's a problem. If possible, I might be forced back to this area if I use too much. One of your friends will see me so England will have to do, but I don't know if he's alive or not. It might be weird and crazy to the other nations, but it's the only way to help them find your real body before Dark Japan finds out. If we find your body, I'll use the opportunity to go inside of the dark power's mind and destroy it. Then, we'll protect the body as soon I take them to where you're located. "

America sighed in dismay. "Do whatever you can to find my body." he whispered.

Closing his eyes, the unknown person focused on using enough power to transport to the other side.

"Wait!" America exclaimed, running up to him before he faded. "I didn't get your name."

"My name is Al-". But before he could finish, the unknown person vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Deadwood Forest<strong>

"Blast it. We should've helped him."

"Oui, but Prussia said that he can handle it."

"China. How's Russia's status?"

"His status is fine right after that beast hurled an object right at us, but he's quiet all of a sudden."

"I'm sure that he-"

"There's something I need to find. I'll be right back." Russia interrupted as he started walking to another direction.

"Bloody hell. Then, he leaves us."

Suddenly, a loud agonizing roar rang the forest followed by a loud thud.

**PRUSSIA RECEIVES 3300 EXP.**

**PRUSSIA GAINS A LEVEL.**

**PRUSSIA LEARNS A NEW SKILL.**

"All hail to the amazing Prussia!" Prussia exclaimed exiting out of Elgara's Black Nest Tower. "You should've seen my amazing skill against that black dragon."

"Geez, Prussia. Do you have to brag?" the unknown person asked rolling her eyes.

"Wait. Who are you?" China asked.

"Oh. Name's Mew. I'm now Prussia's guardian. I guess you didn't see me after the bright light pushed you four out of the tower."

_England?_

"Hey do you guys hear something?" England said.

France chuckled, "No, but it's probably your imaginary friends talking to you."

"Shut it you cheeseymonkey! I'm not insane."

_ENGLAND! BEHIND YOU!_

Startled, England turns around and to his horror, he encounters a ghost figure that almost look like

America.

"America is that you? Why do you look invisible? What's with the new outfit?" England asked.

_I am not America; my name is Alexander._

"Wait. Alexander? Why are you here? What have you done to America?"

_Okay. First, I have done nothing to your brother America. Second, I am the real Alexander. Also, America's real guardian. The one you four met before was the dark side of Alexander. Third, the reason why I am here is that I know where Dark Japan hid America._

"Umm, England. Who are you talking to?" China asked.

"Some person named Alexander. He said that he know where America is located."

France sighed in disappointment. "I can't believe that we're listening to England's conversation with his imaginary friend. "

_*sigh* Anyways, you must go to Dark Japan's castle. In the dungeon lies a dark chamber where he locked America's soul in there along with his memories. However, in order to do that, we have to find your brother's body and destroy the dark soul that is controlling him. If we destroy the dark soul, then it's your responsibility to protect the body as soon we retrieve America's soul._

"Wait. How are we supposed to trust you?"

_I just talked to your brother America from the dark chamber and he agreed. Prussia's guardian Mew knows how to destroy the dark soul so let her help you as well. If we do not find Dark Alexander fast, then Dark Japan will transfer ERROR to his body. Once he does that, then there is no hope of destroying the dark soul. _

* * *

><p>"YOU want to join my side? Why's that?" Dark Japan asked, looking at the new member.<p>

"Easy. To make the nations suffer with my overwhelming power."

"Hmm. You Intrigued me. All right then, as your first mission, stop England and the others from getting America. I have an ERROR ready for him. Also, head to Fervency Town and make a full slaughter to the village."

"Of course. This should be fun."

"I can't believe this," Japan said, surprised and shocked. "Why would you betray us Russia?"

"I guess from the gunshot wound before left some of ERROR inside of me. On the other hand, maybe, I want everyone to suffer. Oh, how much fun would that be? All that power in the palm of my hand."

_This cannot be happening. _ Japan thought. _It's all my fault. I should have destroyed the program from the start. Now, everyone will fall because of me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG. I am so sorry for the HUGE delay. Sophomore year in college and ENGINEERING is never easy. Not one bit, but I have this professor came up to me and asked if I was interested in studying abroad … in SPAIN! I am so excited that I want to squeal so loud.**

**Spain- That is exciting.**

**Me- I know right. *squeals uncontrollably***

**Japan- *pulls his katana out* Care to explain why Russia is joining with Dark Japan?**

**Me- umm, because someone gave me an awesome suggestion?**

**Japan- *calls in Belarus***

**Me- O.o crap.**

**Anyways, read and review. Keep sending me suggestions for any grammar corrections and for the next chapters in the future.**


	9. Unknown Power : Intruders?

**Chapter 9 Unknown Power … Intruders?**

* * *

><p>How easy it was for Dark Japan to not only have America and his brother Canada under his control, but for Russia, a powerful nation, to join his side. However, Dark Japan was still not content. America's guardian Alexander had used his power to transport himself from the void to help England and the other nations to find and save America. To make things worse, Prussia had awakened the last guardian Mew, and that, made Dark Japan really furious. He must find a way to prevent the nations from finding the "real" America who is locked inside, but how can he do that so that they'll never be able reach to him? How can he make England's life so miserable for his younger brother?<p>

_Am I doing something wrong? _ Dark Japan thought walking to the deepest chambers of the castle. _What kind of special power other than his guardian that America is hiding from me? Why can't I sense it? _

"My lord Dark Japan," the bat creature said bowing to his master. "Alexander has escape from the void. However, I was able to put this 'America' to sleep as soon as-"

The creature wasn't able to continue as Dark Japan unsheathed his dark katana and pinned the bat creature through the cellar door. Letting out a sickly grin, he watched the dark blood pouring out of the bat's chest and through his blade.

"I wanted both America AND Alexander contained behind that door! Why can't you follow simple orders? "

The bat creature screeched in agonizing pain as Dark Japan twisted his katana deeply into its wound.

"OKAY! OKAY! Forgive me my lord! I'll capture Alexander once again! I'll do it! Please make it stop!"

"Do not fail me again," Dark Japan demanded pulling his katana from the creature. "If I don't see you return WITH Alexander, you'll know what I do with servants that don't follow my orders." The creature watched in horror as Dark Japan licked the dark blood off of his sword.

"Of course my lord. I'll bring him back to you. But, what are you going to do with this America?"

Ignoring the question, Dark Japan opened a large cellar door to meet with the 'sleeping' nation. Once he entered to the void, countless memories of America were scattered all over the void. He listened to the cries of pain and agony from the nation's memories which was music to his ears. He finally located the sleeping nation bounded in dark chains which contained ERROR. _At least he did SOMETHING to prevent the nation from escaping, _he thought walking towards the 'sleeping' nation. Carefully, Dark Japan placed his hand gently on America's chest. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on finding out what kind of power that America has inside. Suddenly, he found himself in an unknown area and front of him lies a huge gate already locked.

Dark Japan chuckled with delight. "Well, Well. What do you have hiding in there America?" Curious, Dark Japan walked through the bars of the gate and to his surprise, he found a beast, resembling of a blue phoenix, bounded with thick and sturdy chains. _My, what enormous power that beast has inside of him. Why would Alexander seal a monster inside of this "weak" and "pathetic" nation?_

Suddenly, it hit him. A most devious and evil plan. A plan that would not only torture America, but his people from the real world as well. It was perfect. He opened his eyes again and he returned from the void.

"Oh dear! My lord! You're back," the bat creature said, trembling with fear.

Dark Japan walked to the creature and handed it a dark blue dagger. "Change of plans for Dark Alexander. I want you to give this dagger to one of the nations or even Prussia's guardian. Once they use this dagger, Dark Alexander will be sealed inside of this weapon and transformed to ERROR. His real soul will return to his body."

"Master! Have you gone mad? You're letting this nation get his body back?"

"Keep your mouth shut! I went inside of America's heart and an unknown beast is chained inside of a huge gate. If I released him from the void, then both the beast and America will disappear. I need his real body so I control the beast. Now, GO!"

Quickly, the bat creature grabbed the dagger from Dark Japan and flew away from his presence.

_Soon. Everything will be in place._

* * *

><p><strong>Fervency Town<strong>

"Lord Aadan! We have intruders in our mist!" one of the town's guard exclaimed, running up to him.

"Intruders?" Aadan asked. "How many?"

"Two my lord. Shall we lock them away in the dungeon?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll take a look at those intruders."

Italy watched as Aadan and his guardian Raven follow one of the town's guard. He already had enough of Germany's nagging and torture trainings from him so he decided to follow the trio. To his surprise, the villagers were already at the town gate while the guards already captured the intruders. Curious, Italy squeezed through a large crowd and to his surprise, he figured out right away, even if their clothes are different, that they're not intruders.

Italy pounced right at the intruders for a big hug. "ROMANO! BIG BROTHER SPAIN! I can't believe it!"

"Get off me you stupid brother!" Romano exclaimed.

"Italy! I'm glad you're okay!" Spain said with excitement.

Aadan walked up to Italy confused. "Um … do you know these people?"

"I know them. This is my big brother Romano and big brother Spain. They're not intruders and they don't mean any harm."

Italy watched as the villagers went back to repair their homes while Aadan walked up to Romano and extend his hand.

"The name's Aadan. Germany's guardian. Welcom-"

"Are you serious?" Romano interrupted. "That potato freak is here as well"?

"Of course. Would you like to meet him?"

Romano started to shake in fear after hearing that Germany was already here. "Um … no thanks, but hey Italy. I hope you don't mind introducing me to your 'girlfriend' behind you."

Startled, Italy turned around to find Raven suddenly behind him.

"Name's Raven. Nice to meet you Romano. Oh, you must be Spain as well."

Spain couldn't reply while he was staring at her. "Don't mind him for some strange reason," Romano said extending his hand to Raven. " I am HONORED to meet a cute girl like you."

Just when Raven touched Romano's hand, the same unknown force from before pulled Raven to another dimension.

_It's happening again! _

Suddenly, everything started to burn and decay. To her horror, Raven could no longer hear the songs sung from the birds, but screams of terror from the villagers. Children crying for their parents while trying to get away from the burning flames. Houses, inns, and other buildings that Raven saw before were burning as well followed by a loud howl and roar.

_What's happening? This is a nightmare! Who could've done this? OH NO! The gate!_

Filled with fear, Raven ran to the huge gate, but instead the beautiful designs from before, the gate was torn and ripped apart. Suddenly, Raven felt hot air blowing behind her. When she turned around, she was face to face with a wolf monster.

_**Who are you?**_

"My name is Raven."

_**That is not your name. Who are you?**_

"What are you talking about you monster? That is my name! Answer me! Why are you destroying my home?"

_**Your home? You can't do anything about it. This is your memory. I'll ask you again … who are you? What is your real name?**_

"I ... I don't know."

_**Then, why are you wasting my time?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I am so sorry for the HUGE delay. I was finished with college and just as soon as I was going to type chapter 9 … my mind went blank (curse you college).**

***ahem* anyways, I post a new fanfic call "Time is Irrelevant" (a Kingdom Hearts fanfic). So if anyone is a kingdom hearts fan, feel free to read the prologue.**

**Read and Review **


	10. Forever Trapped

**Chapter 10 Forever Trapped**

He can't stay here. He needs to find a way to escape from this prison so he can warn the nations of Dark Japan's plan. _If anything happens to the other nations, then it's my fault. Unless, a key! I'm sure that I left a key somewhere around this cell. _Japan rushes to the back of the cell and luckily, the key was located underneath the loose stony ground. Quickly, Japan pulls out the key and unlocks the cell door. Since Japan created the game, he knew the escape routes from the chamber. Japan took the left side and descended from a set of stairs. Suddenly, the hall divided into three passages, but Japan knows that the left side leads to a dead-end and the right side leads to another dungeon. Since no bat creatures are in watch duty, Japan takes the middle one which leads to the exit. To his relief, Japan locates the exit. However, when Japan reached for the handle, he felt cold metal against his chest that turned into hot burning pain. Looking down and to his horror, he finds a dark katana pierced from his chest where his heart was located.

"I'm surprised that you were able to locate a fake door Japan," Dark Japan said.

_The door's a fake? But I'm sure that I made that exit._ Japan thought. "What have you done?"

Dark Japan lets out an evil grin. "It's simple. I hacked into the system of your game and changed … the 'scenery'. Remember this Japan, I control the entire system. I hold the future of you pathetic nations in the palm of my hand. However, your future Japan has been decided."

Japan watched in horror as the information screen appeared right in front of him.

**Name: Japan**

**HP: 0**

_My HP is zero! If I die, then the whole country will disappear._

"Oh, but don't worry Japan. Your country will not disappear because I will be using your body as my vessel," Dark Japan replied.

_So now he can read my mind?_

"I won't let you do that ERROR!" Japan demanded.

Dark Japan laughed. "HA! You? Once I pull your heart out, there's NOTHING you can do to stop me. As soon as I take over your body, the nations will be stupid enough to think that I'm you and not ERROR."

Pulling out his dark katana from Japan, he inserts his hand and grabs Japan's heart. Japan screams in agonizing pain while Dark Japan pulls out his heart. Then, everything turned black. _ I'm finally in Japan's body._ _Now, what should I do with your heart? _Dark Japan thought while carrying a light orb which resembles Japan's heart. Dark Japan opens the information and types in a certain code and suddenly, the fake door transform to a large gate. Inside the gate lies an unknown sleeping beast.

"I know that you crave for power so I bring you Japan's heart. Devour his heart and you will gain his strength." **(Readers, he's not talking about the 'body part' of the heart. If you guys played Kingdom Hearts before, then you should really know how a heart looks like from the Kingdom Hearts series)**

_**I'm surprised that you would give me the heart of a nation. However, I still need more power. Bring me more hearts.**_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY FUDGE CAKES! This is the shortest chapter that I've ever written (or wrote?). Once I get my creative writing ideas back in my brain, I will defiantly edit this chapter.<strong>

**However, there might be a delay, because someone's been messing my account and take my ideas to their own story *calls for Belarus***

**Anyways, read and review and I promise that I'll edit Chapter 10 soon **


	11. Trinity

**I will like to give shout-outs to.**

**Germerica - for helping me A LOT for suggestions and improvement (believe me I have some improvements to work on)**

**Lasagna Lover- for your reviews and cheers for me. as my token, I give you America's home-made cupcakes.**

**America- My Awesome Hero cupcakes are the best.**

**Me- We all do.**

**Japan- Can you ask me why Dark Japan took my body.**

**Me- It came to me. Leave me alone!**

**Dark Japan- America's cupcakes are disgusting.**

**America- HEY! That was cruel! They're not disgusting!**

**Dark Japan- You're right. They're revolting.**

**America- *brings out his pistol***

**Me- HEY! No violence!**

**Anyways, Enjoy Chapter 11 while I calm the hero down.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Trinity<strong>

* * *

><p>"I know that you're craving for more, but be patient. Once when the Final War starts, you can devour so many hearts."<p>

_**Not enough! I want to go to the human world! I want to consume human hearts! **_

"Soon, but now is not the time."

_**Come here Japan.**_

Confused, Dark Japan **(who is now taking over Japan's body)** walks to the sealed cage. Suddenly, before he reached to the cage door, the unknown beast clawed through the thick bars startling Japan.

_**I am very impatient Japan. If your plan does not succeed, I will consume your heart instead. Now, get out of my sight. **_

Frustrated, Dark Japan opens the information screen and types in the code to transform the sealed cage once again to the fake exit.

* * *

><p>"If you know my real name, then why aren't you telling me?" Raven demanded, refusing to leave.<p>

_**If I told you your real name, what are you going to do after that?**_

Raven looks at the wolf creature with confidence in her eyes. "Real name or not, I'll keep searching for who I am. I'll find my purpose to why I'm awakened. I'll find a way for my nation friends to leave this game."

_**Very well.**_

Suddenly, the creature sends Raven back to the same village before it was burst into flames.

Raven looks at the wolf with discouragement. "What trickery is this? I've been to this memory before."

_**Do you want to know your real name or not?**_

In the blink of an eye, she was suddenly in the throne room. Then, at the corner of her eye, she finds two set of twins training with an adult that looks just like their mother.

"Your balance is way off Anevia," the unknown adult said. "Focus on your surroundings quickly because your enemies will not let you stop and think. Again."

Suddenly, Raven watched as the other girl that resembles herself closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Then, to her amazement, she watched as three different colors of aura started to glow from her staff. Before the girl released her powers, her mother quickly snatched her staff from her hands.

"What was that for mother?" the girl asked.

"That's enough training for today. You girls are very special. You both have very special powers to use. That's why your name is Anevia which means 'unique' and 'special'."

"But, what about my name? Is mine's important?"

"Of course dear. That is why I gave you the name 'Trinity'. It means "Holy Three" and I could tell that you were able to focus the power from the Kings of Final W-"

Suddenly, a loud roar followed by a howl shook the whole kingdom. To their horror, the trio watched as one of the royal knights run towards them heavily wounded. "Your Majesty! The Final War has started, the leader had already summoned the Four Kings, and to make things worse, one of the kings is already destroying the village".

_**You must leave.**_

"But I have to help my mother. "

_**You can't. If you changed one little scene from your memory, then you will be trapped within your memory instead of protecting your friend Italy.**_

Raven watches as the wolf opens up a portal. "What can I do?"

_**Protect your friend. I will lend you my power. The Final War should not begin once again.**_

Nodding her head in agreement, Raven quickly jumps into the portal which leads her back to Fervency Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *sigh* Once again a short story. I am so sorry everyone. I'm so tired. Getting ready for Fall Semester and with 16 credit hours is NEVER a good thing. What makes it worse is that I am all out of ideas so if you guys want, PLEASE pm me with your suggestions. I would really appreciate it A LOT.<strong>

**So, Read and Review.**


	12. Under Attack

**Chapter 12 Under Attack!**

* * *

><p><strong>Front Gate of Dark Japan's Castle<strong>

"So this is where Dark Japan is keeping America?" England asked.

_Yes, but we must be quick. The castle is heavily guarded. We will have to split up if we are going to find your brother. _

"Guys, Alexander said that we have to split up if we can get away from the guards."

"Oui. I agree with Angletterre," France said. "Then I'll go with-"

"Not in your life human," Mew said giving France a solid punch in the face. "You go with England"

"I am NOT going to find America with the help of this bloody wanker!"

"And I don't want him flirting at me nonstop. I am Prussia's guardian so I should go with him. Right Prussia?"

Suddenly, to her surprise, Prussia was already heading towards the front gate. "ARRGH! That guy can never sit still!"

"Guys it's no big deal ~aru," China said. "Arguing about it is not going to bring America back. Second, I do not even want to team up with Opium and 'ladies' man'. However, we are in Japan's game so let us pretend that we are special characters from the game and not nations. To make you happy, I'll go with France and we'll go to the back of the castle ~aru."

_He is right England. Once we split up, we can easily beat the guards._

After splitting up, Alexander leads England to a secret passage away from the guards. Beyond the secret passage, the hall immediately divided around a bloodstained pillar. There were no guards in sight – just flickering torches and the stench of blood. England covered his mouth and nose in disgust. W_ere so many people tortured or suddenly eaten by demonic monsters? This game is bloody sick. _ He passed door after door, trying to leave the gruesome sight of blood. At last, England found the door that Alexander told him. He can finally rescue America. However, when England opened the door, the door revealed a dead-end.

"NO!" England exclaimed. "You told me this is where America is being kept."

_Dark Japan knows we are here. We have to break the wall._

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

England spun around, his pirate sword and magic book ready. However, to his horror, standing right in front of him is Canada.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Your brother is locked inside."

"And that is where he needs to be. This game does not need a pathetic hero like him."

_Have I seen him before? Why does he look familiar? _Alexander thought.

Suddenly, an animal white as snow released its fire attack toward Alexander. "Stop playing invisible Alexander. On the other hand, should I say, America's guardian. Kumajiro can still smell you even with the invisible spell," Canada said with an evil grin.

"Your pet got a sharp sense of smell," Alexander replied rubbing his scarred arm. "All that for one measly damage point."

Kumajiro glares at England and Alexander with a low growl.

England looked a Kumajiro with horror. "Canada, what happened to your bear?"

"Beautiful isn't he? **(or she. I do not know XD)** Ever since I joined forces with Dark Japan, he implanted ERROR inside of Kumajiro. However, the dumb bear refused and begged me to leave the place. I had no choice but force the ERROR virus inside of him myself and how WONDERFUL it was to see the changes of Kumajiro."

England stared at Canada intensely for a few moments more. Why would Canada hurt something that he cared for so much? Why would Canada hurt his older brother? Was it all because of jealousy? He cared for America and Canada like his own sons, but suddenly, it hit him. He cared more for America instead of Canada.

"Canada. Please stop this. Help me save America from Dark Japan."

Canada summons a ball of black fire that forms a black sword. "NO! I will not help you 'England'! I have had enough of the pain and torture from the other nations because of him! Once I kill you and America, I'll become the new hero!" And suddenly he slashed forward, dark phoenix blade blazing in the air. Before he could attack England, Alexander had enough time to send for his weapon and block Canada's attack, but the force of the blow knocked him backward into England.

"We have no choice. Snap out of it England," Alexander said pulling out a blue arrow. "As America's guardian, it's my duty to protect him till the end. If he wants him dead, then we have to stop him from reaching to him."

Suddenly, Canada changed his strategy. He kept attacking, and Alexander could not find an opening for a counter-attack. However, Alexander created a combination towards Canada, which caused his guard to weaken. However, as Alexander started to release the string, things went into slow motion. He looked up at Canada, and in an instant, he started to change. Details fell into place. He almost look exactly like Canada, but older. His outfit is almost the same as his, but instead of blue, the color was pitch black. Suddenly, his bow and arrow fell. Before Canada's weapon reached to Alexander's chest, a powerful magic shot from behind Alexander and attacked Canada with critical damage.

Canada clutched his right shoulder in agonizing pain. "How dare you England? I believe that we're done for today. Kumajiro, finish it."

Kumajiro stands on his hind legs and with a powerful force, he slams his front paws on the stony ground causing the ground to glow red and break apart. Turning around, England tried to reach for the door, but the ground went out from under him, and England and Alexander was falling.

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that Prussia?" Mew asked.<p>

"Feel what?"

"The whole castle started to shake like an earthquake. We have to find America fast."

"And where are you two going you delicious morsels?"

All of a sudden, they encounter a bat three times the size of a lion blocking their way. "I'm afraid you can't find him in this area, but you know I am starving for some human."

"Look sicko," Mew said summoning her claw weapons. "We don't have time for your silliness. Either get out of our way, or become little chopped up pieces."

"Feisty aren't you. It seems that I have no other choice."

In an instant, the bat creature lunges towards Prussia with claws ready for the kill, but Mew quickly tackles the creature away from Prussia.

"Mew! Why can't you let the awesome Prussia deal with the fowl creature?" Prussia implored.

"Prussia! This is NOT the time to keep saying the 'awesome Prussia'! Defend yourself!"

"You think you can handle just one bat like me?" the creature asked. "How about a SWARM of bats!"

With a loud screech, a swarm of dark shapes swooped down on the duo. Prussia swung his black blade, felt half-dozen strikes, and heard desperate screeches. Every time he attacked, the number of swarms increased greater than before.

"There's too many of them. My sword is about to break apart!"

"Prussia! Get down and close your eyes!"

Before he could respond, Mew gathered all of her power for a one-hit attack. Then, in the blink of an eye, she released a powerful hyperactive beam that disintegrated the whole swarm of bats.

"That was AWESOME!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Aww shucks," Mew said in embarrassment. "It was nothing. The swarm was a bother so I had no choice but to get rid of them. Anyways, let's get going."

Before Mew takes another step, she encounters a small blue dagger on the bat's corpse. "What is that?"

Just when Mew picked up the dagger, words started to form on the blade.

**For whoever finds this blade, the dark soul will be seal on this dark day.**

**However, if the dark soul returns, then the beast will find its way.**

**(*Holy fudge cakes! That was terrible! LOL*)**

"What does that suppose to mean?" Prussia asked.

Mew takes the weapon and places it in her pockets. "I don't know, but we can use to get rid of Dark Alexander and free America."

Before Mew and Prussia makes a left turn, an unknown weapon attacks Mew from behind leaving a huge gash on her back.

"Trying to look for Amerika da?"

Feeling a chill up on his spine, Prussia turns around in trembling fear to find Russia with a scythe in his hand. "You have to defeat me if you want to see Amerika."

* * *

><p>England slowly started to wake up after his dangerous fall. <em>Bloody hell. Where is Canada?<em> _I have to stop him. Wait, where is Alexander? _Slowly turning to his right, he finds Alexander unconscious from the fall as well. Just when England started to get up, blood started to fall. Looking down, he finds himself on a puddle of blood. _Please don't tell me._ All of a sudden, he finds a thick iron pole impaled on his side **(saw it on Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Episode 41 and omg it look like it hurts VERY bad. Eeek don't hate me). **_You got to be bloody kidding me!_ The pain on his side increased dramatically than before. England tried to stand, but the pain was excruciating agony that he suddenly lost consciousness. He laid on his side and gasped. Suddenly, his vision is starting to unfocused and everything started to turn black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - *using America's laugh* I AM BACK WITH A CHAPTER LONG! My creativity is back … with a cliffhanger DX<strong>

**Read and Review.**


	13. Wounds Part 1

**Chapter 13 Wounds Part 1**

* * *

><p>Alexander slowly wakes up with a throbbing headache. His vision was fuzzy due to the harsh landing. Before he started to stand, his hand suddenly touched something wet. Looking down, his hand was painted in blood. Terrified, he checked all over his body for any cuts, scratches, or bites. <em>If this is not my blood, then it has to be…<em> Alexander locates the trail of blood and to his horror, not only he finds England fatally wounded, but also he finds Canada standing right next to England.

"It's strange. He looks just like our older brother Arthur," Canada said with his weapon already in his hand. "It's been 20 years. Such a long time, and eventually disgusting to remember. Don't you think so … Alexander?"

"Where is Canada?" Alexander demanded.

"What? Are you blind? You're talking to him right here."

"Stop playing games. Where is he Mateo?"

Mateo glares at him with hatred. "His heart is locked inside of this body thanks to ERROR. "

"Why?" Alexander asked. "What did Canada ever do to you?"

Mateo walks up to Alexander. "He shared the same pain and torment that I had for 20 stinking years! 20 years and you barely even notice! Since the Final War, all you ever wanted to do is win and get rid of the people who you loved and cared about!"

"That's not true!" Alexander exclaimed. "I do ca…"

However, before he could finish, Mateo grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the ground, tightening his grip. "Oh, don't give me this 'caring' crap like Arthur did. It is not going to change what happened in the past or since the Final War."

"Arthur cared about you Mateo. Why do you hate him so much?"

Mateo lets out an evil grin. "Oh, I don't hate him. I _despise_ him. He found out about my plans to get rid of you and he was going to tell you. However, I made sure that didn't happen."

Suddenly, something inside of Alexander started to snap. "What did you do to him?"

"Well, the same thing that I'm about to do to England as well."

_You. _Alexander thought. _You killed our brother._

"And now, you will get to see for the very first time as I kill America's brother behind me as well."

Rage boiled within Alexander. Rage at Dark Japan for not only infecting Mateo with ERROR in the past, but to infect Canada as well. Rage at the infected Mateo for murdering Arthur. Rage at his mistakes and his fear from the past. It is not rage anymore.

It is now pure hate. Suddenly, his eye color changed from sky blue, to pure blood-red with hate. "DON'T KILL HIM!"

Before Mateo drove his black sword through England's chest, he screamed in agonizing pain as a clawed hand pierced through his shoulder. Glancing to his right, Mateo finds Alexander different **(like Naruto's four-tailed fox form, but not four tails). **"That's it Alexander! Hate me! Despise me! Let your anger take over you like it did since the Final-" But before Mateo could finish, Alexander grabbed him and threw him through the brick wall away from England.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Prussia? I thought you were powerful from your 'awesome' skills da?" Russia teased, attacking Prussia repeatedly with his scythe. He grinned in delight while Prussia's defense started to weaken. There was no way Prussia could block every attack from the powerful and 'infected with ERROR' nation. He tried to heal Mew due to the critical attack damage, but Russia's attacks kept coming. Before he could counter-attack, Prussia found himself pinned to the wall thanks to Russia's scythe. "Painful isn't da? I should have done this years ago. Don't worry; you'll soon join with Amerika."<p>

Suddenly, a loud bird squawk followed by a flapping noise echoed through the dark hallway. Then, a huge yellow bird **(like a Chocobo) **grabbed Russia with its talons and threw him far away from Prussia and Mew. "Playing dirty da? We'll see about that. Till next time! "

Prussia ran after Russia, but in the blink of an eye, Russia already disappeared.

"Mew!" Prussia exclaimed, running back to his wounded guardian. "Hang in there!" _if I only have some potion or elixir to heal her wounds. _Suddenly, the Chocobo walk up to Prussia and using his beak to open a small pouch from its saddle, the bird grabs an elixir and hands it to Prussia.

"Awesome! Thanks!"

Just when Prussia was going to give Mew the elixir, she suddenly grab the bottle from him and chugs it down. "Phew! I thought I was going to die. Thanks for the elixir. Now, let's go find America."

However, just when they were about to continue, the chocobo blocked their path. "Hey bird-brain!" Mew exclaimed. "Move it!"

Then, to Prussia surprise, the chocobo started to sit down as if it wants to give them a ride. "Mew! I know this bird. That's my Gilbird!"

Mew looks at Prussia with confusion. "Your Gilbird?"

"I can't believe that my awesome Gilbird found us! He's trying to help us Mew. Maybe he knows the site to America."

"Well hop on Prussia," Mew said, climbing on Gilbird's back. "There's a chance that we'll find America before we know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for chapter 13. Terribly sorry for the huge delay, but school is around the corner (Monday D:) This is Part 1. Part 2 will be coming in about 2 weeks or more. Don't worry, China and France will have their part in the next chapter.<strong>

**England- why the bloody hell for France?**

**Me- it's my story!**

**Oh about the chocobo bird (aka Gilbird) it was base off a deviantart drawing (The Awesome Prussia and his Gilbird (Final War))**

**Anyways, this part one for chapter 13. Chapter 2 for Time is Irrelevant and Sacrifices Must Be Made will be update before school starts. Also, same with Chapter 4 for A Netnavi's Purpose (after I edit chapter 3).**

**I would really like some reviews. Any suggestions on improving grammar, I'll take it.**

**Read and Review**


	14. Wounds Part 2

**Author's Note- From reviewers begging me not to discontinue the story and from the threat of Canadian bacon (which is really good to eat :3), Chapter 14 is here!**

**Dark Japan- You little wench.**

**Me- *sticks her tongue out***

**England- Leave her alone you git! **

**Me- Don't force yourself England! You're heavily wounded.**

**Prussia- YES! The awesome author (but not as awesome like me) has updated the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Wounds Part 2<strong>

"Aiyah," China said. "This place is like a maze. We'll never find America ~aru."

"Don't say that China," France said. "We'll find him. I'm sure w-"

Before France could finish, far away they find America by himself walking beyond the torch-lit hall.

"Amérique!" France exclaimed trying to get America's attention. "It's us! France and China!"

"We have to go after him!" China said.

Just before they went after America, they heard a wet cough, and then a weak, "Who's there? Please someone help me."

Startled, France and China quickly followed the quiet voice and to their horror, they've encountered a huge hole from the brick wall. Not only they find

a huge hole on the wall, but they also encounter a small puddle of blood.

"SACRE BLEU!" France exclaimed. "Who's blood is this?"

"It's mine you bloody wanker."

Looking up, China and France find England lying on his puddle of blood while stopping the blood from flowing.

"England! Are you all right ~aru?" China asked trying to tend England's wound.

England softly chuckled. "Do I look all right? I look terrible."

"What happened to you?"

"Alexander and I were almost to the place where America was locked up. However, Canada started to attack us including Kumajiro. Then, the bear unleashed some earthquake magic and the ground beneath us collapsed. When I came to, this bloody metal pole was suddenly impaled on my side and I started to lose consciousness due to blood loss. My vision was so blurry and I thought I saw Canada standing right in front of me. Suddenly, I heard Alexander saying about some "Mateo" and there was this loud 'boom' sound. Then, I heard you guys coming and that's when you guys came ... excluding the wanker France."

China looked at the wound. "We're gonna have to pull the object out. I'll put England in sitting position and France, you slowly pull the pole out."

"This is going to hurt Angleterre," France grabbing the end of the iron pole. "Do you have enough healing magic?"

**Name: England**

**HP: 10**

**MP: 50**

England takes a deep breath. "Enough for a little 'Cure' magic. Pull it out."

* * *

><p>"They're coming. Coming to save your body and to retrieve your precious heart dear America." Dark Alexander whispered holding a black small chest. "I can't wait to see the result of this."<p>

* * *

><p>England screamed in agonizing pain while France slowly started to pull the iron pole from his side. He experienced pain before. A pole on his side was nothing compared to the 'pain' that he dealt with throughout the years as a nation. 'Pain' of being separated from America because of independence. 'Pain' when he fought against America from the Revolutionary War. Pain of barely visiting America and even Canada. Those are the 'pains' or scars that he'll always have. After France pulled the metal object out, England used all of his magic points to stop the blood from flowing.<p>

"How are you feeling now ~aru?" China asked pulling out a bandage wrap from his pocket.

"I'll be fine," England said trying to stand.

"You can't get up now. Your wound must be tended."

**_Help me._**

_That voice._ England thought.

**_England, France ... anyone. Please, anyone. Help me!_**

"It's America!" England exclaimed struggling to stand up. "He is begging for help! We have to find him!"

"Where are you going Angleterre?" France asked preventing England from moving. "You can't find America in the condition you're in."

"But he's calling for us France. All of us for help. I've lost Canada due to the ERROR infection from Dark Japan. I am not going to lose another brother of mine."

Suddenly, the trio heard a bird squawk from the torch-lit hall. To their surprise, they find Prussia and his guardian on the back of a huge yellow bird.

"The awesome Prussia and gilbird to the rescue!" Prussia yelled in triumph.

_Nice of you to exclude me out,_ Mew thought. "I'm surprised that Prussia's gilbird was able to find you three thanks to its sense of smell **(do birds smell? O.o)**."

"We have to find America!" England exclaimed clutching his side.

"Climb on Gilbird's back!" Mew said. "I think I know where he is."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Japan's Castle - Throne of Void<strong>

After twists and turns, they've finally found the location of America. Dark purple and red banners hung from the arched ceiling, and red light rained from a row of diamond-shaped windows on each side of the room. Dark Alexander sat upon a dark and gloomy-looking throne wrapped with dark vines.

Dark Alexander chuckled in delight. "I've been waiting for you. Canada or should I say 'Mateo' told me that you guys were coming here for America. He took quite of beating thanks to Alexander. " The nations turned slowly and saw Alexander unconscious, but Canada was never to be found.

"Where's Canada and America you wanker?" England demanded.

"Canada I don't know. But America is in here." Dark Alexander replied holding a small black and locked chest. "Hearing his desperate cry for help is so soothing and music to my ears."

"You will pay for this!"

"Ooo. I'm so scared. He used to give me that same look sinc-."

Suddenly, Dark Alexander's expression changed from pure joy, to pure hate and insanity. "Do me a favor and die."

Dark Alexander pulled his gun out and fired, but thanks to China's speed, he was able to block the shot with his jian sword. However, Dark Alexander was right in front of China and quickly gives the nation a solid punch to the face. Before England reached for his magic book, a loud bang noise echoed across the throne. Looking down, he found out to his horror, which the bullet punctured through the bandage wrap causing the blood to spill out. England collapsed on the ground clutching his wounded side.

"So weak," Dark Alexander said pressing England's throat with his boot, cutting off his air supply. "It's no fun fighting you this way. So let me do the honor of killing you nice and 'slow'."

Before he could enjoy his torture for England, Prussia was charging after him with his black sword drawn from his scabbard and his guardian Mew was gathering enough energy for another hyperactive beam.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Suddenly, Dark Alexander summons an invisible barrier as if pushing Mew and Prussia away from him.

He started to laugh evilly as England's struggles weaken. "One nation down, plenty t-."

Before he could finish, he felt something stabbed on his side. Looking down, Dark Alexander finds France holding a blue dagger. Suddenly, he started to feel dizzy while he staggered away from England, clutching his wound. _My power to control this nation's body is weakening. _Dark Alexander thought. _NO! I cannot lose to the likes of those lowly humans._

"Angleterre! Are you alright?" France asked helping England up to his feet.

England gasped and coughed violently, trying to bring air back to his lungs. "I'm fine you wanker."

"I'll ... kill ... you," Dark Alexander mumbled, dark aura circling around him. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU AND KEEP THIS PATHETIC NATION'S BODY TO MYSELF!"

Before he could kill them, things went into slow motion. He looked up at the two nations and suddenly, they changed. To his horror, standing right in front him was two figures. They almost look exactly the same. However, one of them wore an outfit that almost looks like Alexander's but pure white and gold. The other figure wore a dark blue and green outfit which resembles royalty.

"Ar.. Arthur? Your majesty **(Who is the character that looks like France from Hetaquest? . )**?"

Suddenly, he finds Mew placing her hand on his chest and activating a magic seal. Then, to his horror, he felt himself being sucked in to the dagger on his side.

**_"No matter what happens to me. I'll find my way out and make America's nightmare come to a reality."_**

A bright light engulfed the throne followed by a faint evil laugh from Dark Alexander. Just as soon as the light disappeared, the blue dagger landed on the cobblestone ground with a loud clang and disappeared as well.

"Phew, Finally over." Mew said.

Looking up, England sighed in relief that the dark soul left from America's body. To his horror, he watched as America started to collapse, but China quickly caught America in his arms.

"America!" England yelled running up to unconscious nation. "Can you hear me? Please answer!"

England tried everything to wake America up, but no response. "Is he..."

"He's not dead," Mew said. "His heart was taken and locked away. If we give him his heart back, then there's a possibility that he'll wake up."

"Then where is it? Where's America heart?"

Mew watched as Gilbird walked towards the thorny chair. Using his beak, he grabbed the small black chest, walked up to England, and handed it to him.

_His heart must be in there. Hold on America._

Grabbing China's jian, England unlocked the chest, gently took out the light orb which represented America's heart, and inserted the heart right back to America.

America started to stir with a light moan. "England? What happened?"

"AMERICA!" England yelled hugging him. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Dude, calm down. Wait ... where's Canada?"

"I'm sorry America," Alexander said walking towards America. "I was unable to save your brother due to my rage. Canada was infected from ERROR because of Dark Japan. Not only that, he's using my younger brother Mateo to take over Canada's body."

"We have to find Canada and save him!"

Suddenly, the castle started to tremble and shake violently.

"The castle is about to give!" Prussia yelled climbing on to Gilbird. "It's not safe here."

"There's a secret passage that leads to the exit." Mew said pointing towards the back door.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Dark Japan watched as his castle started to collapse. "So they've found America. You disappointed me Mateo. You had the chance to kill Arthur."<p>

"I tried my lord, but a phoenix took over Alexander and attacked me," Mateo said.

Dark Japan pulled out the blue dagger. "That 'phoenix' is only half of the king's power inside of Alexander. The 'real' phoenix is inside of America. Soon, my plan will soon come to action."

"So that's why you have that monster sealed up behind you."

"That monster is the key to end everything. Isn't that right 'monster'?"

**There is no escape for the nations.**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! It's finished! And guess what ... THE HERO IS SAVED!<strong>

**To give you a head's up, 'Mateo' with some research is short for 'Matthew' (like Canada's human name). Also for the monster Japan is holding for the future chapters, whoever can guess who the monster is, will get a future note of the next chapter!**

**Anyways, Read and Review.**


	15. Hatred Unleashed

**Chapter 15 Hatred Unleashed**

* * *

><p><strong>Deadwood Forest<strong>

As soon as they escaped, the castle collapsed and landed in a pile of rubble. England was glad that they were able to save his brother from the clutches of Dark Japan and the dark side of Alexander. However, they need to find a secret hideout so that Dark Japan won't find America again.

"Are you all right America? " England asked. "How are you feeling? Do you need another Potion or Cure Magic?"

America groaned in annoyance. "England please. You've asked me too many times. I told you I'm fine. Just exhausted."

"Right. Right. Just making sure. Sorry."

Mew grabbed a map from Gilbird's saddle to figure out their location. "Great. Just great. We're back at Deadwood Forest."

"One of Dark Japan's tricks?" China asked.

"Good heavens no. However, if we take a shortcut from here, then we can find an abandon village."

"An abandon village?" Prussia asked. "What's so 'awesome' about that?"

"What's 'awesome' about the village is that whoever sets foot on the village can activate a magic barrier that will prevent any monster or villain that wants to attack the village."

"Seems legit," France said. "Let's find the village before this Dark Japan finds us again."

Nothing changed at Deadwood Forest. Across the forest, not far, stood what's left of Elgara's Tower after Mew and Prussia's battle against the black dragon. There was no time for sight-seeing and they needed to keep going if they want to protect America from the enemy. However, as time passed, the land transformed from shades of green, to the dark depths of death. Ashes and smoke covered the entire forest. Not only that, standing in the middle of the dead forest was the Axis's worst rival.

"I'm surprised you guys survived from the castle's collapse," Russia said. "Now if you all be so kind hand over America."

"Fat chance!" Prussia said pulling his black sword from his scabbard.

"As you wish. Let me end your journey nice and 'slow'."

Suddenly, Russia appeared behind Prussia, preparing for his critical strike. However, he received damage from England's Flare attack.

**Name: Russia**

**Damage: -100**

**HP: 1150**

"Go and take America!," England demanded, pulling out his pirate sword. "I'll handle this."

"Oh I like to see you try."

"ENGLAND! RUN!" America yelled, running towards to England after dismounting from Gilbird's saddle.

Before England could turn around, Russia gave England his powerful slash attack. The pain was unbearable and England started to collapse from the critical attack.

**Name: England**

**Damage: -3000**

**HP: 0**

America watched in horror as England's body began to glow. He tried to recover his life points by giving him many potions and phoenix downs. However, England's body started flashing 0 and 1 digits and he was fading.

"No, please England!" America implored trying to recover his older brother. "Please don't leave me! I don't want to lose you!"

Using the strength he has left, England used his last Cura magic to heal America's life points.

"Don't ... worry about ... me," England said. America was having a hard time hearing England's distorted voice.

"Please England! DON'T DIE!" America screamed.

"Save ..."

Before he could finish, England disappeared from America's arms. How can he be the hero now? He already lost Canada thanks to Dark Japan. In addition, Russia

took what was important to him.

"If you have just obeyed my commands and followed me, your precious brother would've live",

Ivan said. "I guess for a pathetic hero like you can make some dumb decisions."

America could barely hear Russia's speech. _I lost Canada. Now, I lost England. It's all my fault. I'm no hero. Just, a pathetic nation._

**I will ease your pain.**

_It's all because of ..._

**Power is what I'll give you.**

_Because of this game._

**Submit to me.**

_Because of Japan._

**Give me your heart.**

_Because of Russia._

**Give me your body.**

_Because of everyone, everything!_

**I will erase everything you hate.**

_I ... HATE ... EVERYTHING!_

"America ... Don't!" Alexander shouted. Before he could reach America, blue flames burst from the ground surrounding the nation. If the phoenix took over,

then America's HP is...

**Name: America**

**HP: ∞**

"Mew! Take Prussia and the others somewhere safe!", Alexander demanded readying his bow.

"Let me help you! America needs my help!" France said.

" I told you t-"

Suddenly, something appeared right in front of Alexander. Before Alexander could retaliate, the thing grabbed him and threw him through the thick forest, giving him

critical damage.

**Name: Alexander**

**Damage: -1000**

**HP: 300**

Alexander grabbed his pounding head due to the impact the monster gave him. White spots flashed before his vision, making it hard for him to stand.

"America!" Alexander yelled, readying his weapon. "I don't want to fight you! Snap out of it!"

The monster glared at Alexander and roared, causing the forest to tremor.

"Amazing," Russia said. "I never knew America had so much power inside of him."

The monster stopped his roar and charged after Russia with lightning speed. Russia quickly used his scythe to block the attack, but his weapon shattered to pieces. Before the phoenix attacked, Russia used his powerful ice magic to extinguished the blue flames, but the monster was immune to the power. The phoenix sneered at Russia as if teasing him. Then, Alexander watched in horror as the phoenix gathered a huge amount of black energy with blue flames for a powerful attack **(Naruto - tailed beast chakra blast ... I couldn't resist XD)**.

"NO AMERICA! STOP!" Alexander screamed trying to stop its attack.

However, it was too late. The phoenix unleashed its attack towards Russia, but Russia quickly created a shield with his ice magic to reflect the blast. Due to the thickness of his ice shield, the attack was deflected. Alexander watched in horror as the blast traveled in a different direction. Fear grew inside of him from where the blast was going to hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Fervency Town<strong>

"How is she?" Aadan asked.

"She's still sleeping," Spain replied trying to wake Raven up.

Romano groaned in frustration. "For goodness sake, how long will it take to wake this girl up?"

"Calm Romano," Italy replied. "She'll wake up soon."

Suddenly, the village was once again filled with screaming villagers.

"People, what is going on?" Aadan asked.

"Look out!" the villager screamed.

"Something's coming!" the other screamed in terror.

"Everyone hide!"

"Another dragon?" Germany asked pulling out his weapon.

However, when Aadan looked up, a black round object was coming this way. Realization hit him and Aadan quickly grabbed Germany. "EVERYONE! HIDE!"

It was too late. The phoenix's attack came in contact with the entire town.

* * *

><p><strong>Author- omg! The new hetalia anime series is about to be released! ( don't know when, but they did post a new trailer)<strong>

***ahem* anyways, what do you guys think? Read and Review :)**


	16. Fire vs Fire Part 1

**Author Note- I have no excuse to why I have not updated this story for six months. College has started for me and I'm already under attack with homework. What's worse, I haven't updated "Sacrifices Must Be Made" (for a year ... I think. I don't remember) or "A Netnavi's Purpose (for two years). I am so sorry if I am leaving a cliff-hanger for you awesome readers. However, I don't own Legend of Zelda, Megaman ( ), Final Fantasy 7, Kingdom Hearts, Wolf's Rain, and last Pokémon. I started another fanfiction called "Hylia's Traitor: Legends Untold" (Legend of Zelda). I bought a "Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword" for wii and I got to say … it's a lot of work. Also, I watched 25 episodes of this anime "Sword Art Online" and it reminds me of .hack except they don't fall into a coma when a player died, they literally die. Seriously, they died! Anyways, I hope you guys like this story and send out reviews please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Fire vs. Fire Part 1<strong>

**Dark Japan's Dark Fortress**

Dark Japan, filled with excitement, watched the battle between Russia and America; no, but the blue phoenix from his "magic screen". He had never seen so much power and so much damage coming from the phoenix itself. It was so powerful that Russia had no choice but to block every second for his life. In addition, the phoenix unleashed a powerful attack that it ricocheted from Russia's ice shield and came in contact to a village not far from him.

Dark Japan couldn't control his excitement. "Oh yes. So much power. So much that I can control it in the palm of my hand. The death of England really triggered the boy's hatred to the extreme. America has really shown great strength against his fellow nations."

With a wave from his hand, the screen disappeared. Dark Japan walked to a small column stand where the blue dagger laid on the flat surface glowing. Just when Dark Japan reached for the dagger, blue flames started to burn the dagger.

Dark Japan could feel a sweat of nervousness fall down on his cheek. _Could this be the phoenix's doing. How did it know the location of the dagger? _

However, the metal of the dagger did not melt. Instead, it absorbed the blue flames. After the flames dissipated, the dagger released a fierce blue glow as if it was powering up. Curious, Dark Japan opened the status screen of the weapon with a flick of a finger.

**Weapon: Dagger**

**Attack: ERROR**

**Critical Strike: ERROR**

****ERROR **ERROR  
>ERROR<br>ERROR  
>ERROR ERROR <strong>ERROR<strong> **ERROR **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR** **ERROR****  
><strong>

The status displayed countless **ERROR **all over the place, making it harder for the dark nation to read anything. Then, to his shock, the status screen digitized to **0's **and **1's**.

"My ERROR infection is getting stronger than ever," Dark Japan chuckled. "A lot stronger than the first time the nations entered to my game."

"My lord Dark Japan," the bat creature said, entering to his chamber. "Is there anything you need help with?"

However, the creature watched in fear as his master laughed maniacally. Suddenly, the creature let out a squeak of fear when Dark Japan appeared right in front of him, staring at him like an insane person.

"Me? You want to help me?!" Dark Japan growled in frustration. "You were never a help to me in the first place! I ordered you to keep an eye on the nation! But no, you were stupid enough to let America's guardian Alexander out of the Void room without knowing. In addition, thanks to you, Alexander brought his companions to rescue the nation. You let the entire swarm of your kind be obliterated and you had the nerve to come to me and ask "Is there anything you need help with"? You don't deserve to work for me. You don't deserve to follow my commands. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU'RE JUST AN INSECT THAT IS SO HARD TO SWAT!"

The bat shivered in fear. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Dark Japan finally calmed his insanity to Level 1. "I love the sound of begging. All right, I'll give you ONE last chance. However, if you blow it, this will be your last time living."

"Of course my lord! Of course! Anything!" the creature responded. "What do you want me to do?"

Dark Japan handed him a set of black chains. "Bring these chains to the top of the fortress. In addition, find Russia. I want America back at once."

"For what this time?"

Dark Japan watched in awe as the blue dagger started its transformation. "We have a phoenix to awake from its ashen state."

* * *

><p><strong>Fervency Town<strong>

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Moments before, Italy, his friends, and Germany's guardian Aadan were doing everything they can to wake Raven from her sudden slumber. Then, out of nowhere, a black object, shaped like a cannonball, detonated the entire town. The blast was so powerful than the effect of an atomic bomb.

Black smoke covered the town like a dark haze, making hard for Italy to see very well, let alone breath from the smoke. Slowing waking up, Italy started to stand. His ears were still ringing due to the loud noise the black object brought. Just when Italy was rubbing his eyes to clear his blurry vision, he was met with a scene so devastating that it could haunt him for the rest of his life. The whole town was in debris. Houses were burning. Everything was in ruins. To make things worse, dozens of villagers were scattered on the ground. Some are heavily wounded. However, the rest … dead. Screams and cries filled the town.

"Are you all right Italy?"

Turning around, Italy was relieved that Raven was awake and okay. However, little did he know that the information screen beside Raven displayed the opposite.

**Name: Raven**

**HP: 2/3000**

**MP: 2500/5000**

**Status: Critical Damage**

"You're hurt!" Italy exclaimed. "Hang on, I'll heal you."

"It's my job to protect you Italy until you and friends complete the game," Raven replied in her tired state, the damage was obviously taking its toll. "I used almost half of my magic points to activate a barrier for the entire town. However, I didn't expect to see the attack so powerful than my barrier."

"Wait, where's Germany? Where's my big brother Romano and big brother Spain?"

"Stop your worrying you jerk," Roman replied. "We're fine. Potato freak is helping the wounded villagers."

"Are you guys okay?" Spain asked.

Raven sighed in exhaustion. "Ye-yes we're f-"

Suddenly, an image flashed before her eyes.

_**She saw herself standing on a dry barren ground. Broken arrows, swords, and large claw marks were everywhere.**_

Somehow, out of nowhere, fear started to grow inside of her. _What is this? What memory is this?_

_**Blood filled the cracks on the barren ground. Bodies were everywhere. **_

_N-no._

_**Smoke filled the entire field. More people were still fighting.**_

_Why are they fighting?_

_**Six … no seven fantasy monsters, once with gleaming armor, now stained in crusted blood, were after her.**_

_Please, stay away._

_**She looked at her hands and to her horror, they were covered in blood.**_

_NO! _

Raven's head was hurting so much she couldn't cope with the pain. Suddenly, she stared to collapse from the pain and exhaustion. Spain quickly caught Raven in his arms. "Hey! Are you all right?"

"She unconscious from exhaustion. Romano, help me heal her with your healing magic you have," Italy said preparing his cure magic.

"Why"

The trio turned around to find Aadan holding a wounded child in his arm. He showed a terrified expression on his face.

"Why would someone do such a thing?" Aadan asked himself. "The people didn't deserve this catastrophe. Men, women, and even children suffered."

Suddenly, a roar followed by a bird screech echoed the town. After hearing the source of this monstrosity, Aadan was furious.

"Alexander," Aadan lowly growled. "He will pay for this."

Flames suddenly left from every house. One by one, each flame surrounded Aadan. Then, a huge column of flame started to emerge.

**Name: Aadan**

**HP: 3%1&2!#(_*  
><strong>

"His HP is off the chart," Romano said, watching the column of flames grow to about 250 m, like the size of the buildings he use to see from America's place. "What's happening?"

"Aadan's powers has awaken!" one of the villagers screamed.

**HP (Aadan): **∞

* * *

><p><strong>Deadwood Forest<strong>

"Prussia, find some potions, elixir, anything to heal Alexander from your bird's saddle pouch fast!" Mew exclaimed.

In the nick of time, Prussia found an elixir and quickly healed Alexander. However, to their dismay, Alexander's HP was half-way restored.

**Name: Alexander**

**HP: 500/1000**

"Aiyah," China said. "The elixir should've restored all of your HP. What happened?"

Alexander slowly stood up, rubbing his head. "The Blue Phoenix is a part of me. Since America awakened its power, he becomes stronger than he was as a nation. Once, he has done that, I get weaker. I don't know how part of me got sealed inside of America. However, if we don't stop him, then he'll fully awaken its true form."

"Then we have to find him before its too late," France said. "He can't be that far from us."

Suddenly, something landed on the forest ground right in front of the group. To their surprise, the blue monster phoenix glared at them.

Prussia sighed in annoyance. "You had to say that France?"

The monster slowly walked towards the group, gathering enough fire power for an attack. Mew quickly grabbed her claw weapons and charged after the monster. However, the phoenix smacked Mew far away from her with a swipe of a claw.

"America! Snap out of it!" Prussia yelled. "You're letting that thing control you."

"What happened to the nation that always called himself "The Hero" constantly?" France asked, hoping for America, wherever he was from the phoenix's control to hear him. "A Hero would never hurt his citizens during a crisis. A Hero always protects them."

To Alexander's surprise, the phoenix's eyes slowly opened wide in a state of shock. "Keep going France! I think that's America now! Keep talking to him!"

France gathered enough courage inside of him. "What about Canada? And the people from your country? Isn't your duty as a hero to protect the people and the ones imporant to you?"

**How am I a hero? I'm no hero. I hurt so many people. I hurt Canada so much. I let him experience so much pain and torture. All because of me. England hated me years ago and still now. So does Canada. I don't know if they want to see my face again, **America said.

"Your brother Canada loved you, despite the challenges you both shared and experienced. England loved you two so much that he treated you and Canada like his only son. Even though you declared your independence since the Revolutionary War, he still loved you both and h e was always there with you, protecting you, supporting you, and most importantly, loving you two.

**But England's dead. I let him die. I didn't protect him like a hero should. It's all my fault.**

_**Why are you hesitating? Wasn't Russia the one that killed England right in front of you? **_the blue phoenix asked. The delay was bothering him.

**Russia? Russia did this?**

_**You and Russia are known to be rivals. You hated him ever since. Why can't you show that hatred?**_

**Russia did kill him did he? Yes, he did. My older brother. My dad. He must pay.**

Suddenly, blue flames started to surround the phoenix. Firey wings began to form.

"He's going to the next phase!" Alexander screamed. "Get away from him!"

_**Then do what you have been doing so far. Destroy him! Kill him! Destroy everything! I will save you from the pain and suffering. **_

The transformation was complete. However, the phoenix was still not in his true form. Just Phase 2. The phoenix glared against his opponents and gathered another black energy with blue flames.

"Crap everyone run!" Alexander yelled.

However, Prussia quickly ran to another direction carrying the unconscious Mew in his arms.

"Prussia, what are you doing?" Alexander asked. "RUN!"

Prussia took one glance and to his horror, the phoenix has his attack pointing at Prussia and Mew.

_Crap! Not awesome at all! _Prussia thought.

Just before the phoenix released its attack, a huge gold scaly hand slammed the phoenix to the ground, stopping its attack. Everyone, including Prussia's Gilbird looked up to find a humongous dragon with armor right above them.

"What is that aru?" China asked, looking flabbergasted at its form.

_It can't be,_ Alexander thought. _Aadan? Why is he in that form? Wait … his hometown. Oh no._

Aadan, in his dragon form, plucked the blue phoenix off the forest ground and slammed him on the ground with so much force it shook the entire forest. Then, he craned its neck.

"Let's get out of here! Everyone onto to Gilbird!" Prussia exclaimed. Luckily Gilbird was able to carry everyone and flew away from the dragon and the phoenix.

The blue phoenix watched as the dragon spewed out a molten lava flame against him. Using up the blast from before, the phoenix unleashed its attack right towards the dragon's mouth. However, the dragon quickly whipped the attack back with his scaly tail, giving the damage against the phoenix. Then, he unleashed his molten lava flame again towards the phoenix, sealing him beneath the hard lava.

"All right! He did it! That was awesome!" Prussia exclaimed.

China and France sighed in relief after the fight against Aadan and the phoenix was over. However, Alexander had this uneasy feeling inside of him. He noticed that something was glowing blue beneath the small cracks of the hard lava. Then, to his horror, blue flames spouted from the cracks, breaking the hard lava.

_**Destroy! Destroy everything that despise you!**_

"Sacre bleu!" France yelled, holding on to Gilbird for dear life. "What was that?"  
>Suddenly, a huge gray-bluish claw broke through the hard lava.<p>

Alexander felt himself shaking. Fear was taking over. _It's final stage._


	17. Long Delay (Hiatus)

**I really hate to do this, but I have no choice. "Final War" will be on hiatus for a long time. Why u ask? I'm out of ideas for this story. How long? I don't know my head hurts D:. However, I have not made my final decision on discontinuing it. I gonna have to read all 16 chapters and edit every one of them so it would make sense to you readers :/. "Sacrifices Must Be Made", "Live", "Goddess's Chosen Traitor", "A Netnavi Purpose", and "Complete Destruction" will all tie into "Time is Irrelevant". In addition, I have another Pokémon fanfiction already typed (Pokémon X and Y). So read the other fanfictions I have in progress. Don't forget to review.**

**Italy - You're leaving us?**

**Me - I'm trying not to. I'm just out of ideas for you guys.**

**France - What's going to happen to America?**

**Me - I really don't know yet.**

**Dark Japan - You better come up with something. My plan is nowhere near complete. So I suggest you keep writing.**


End file.
